DESCRIPTION: This competing continuation would expand upon the 1995 National Survey of Adolescent Males (NSAM). It focuses on new data about young male respondents' infection by two bacterial sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), Chlamydia trichomatous (chlamydia) or Neisseria gonorrhea (gonorrhea). These data are based on urine specimens collected after the interviews and assayed using new DNA amplification tests: polymerase and ligase chain reaction tests (PCR and LCR, respectively). The proposal's aims are to: 1) estimate the prevalence of C. Trichomatous and N. Gonorrhea in a nationally representative sample of young men; 2) assess the potential for bias in prevalence estimates of C. Trichomatous and N. Gonorrhea related to missing data and non-response, including failure to provide urine specimens; 3) develop integrated behavioral and epidemiological modules of the correlates of chlamydia and gonococcal infection, using the proposed Partner Selection and Sexual Practices Model; 4) examine the association between the level of perceived risk of STD infection and actual chlamydia and gonococcal infection; and 5) ascertain the relationship of STD infection to health seeking behaviors and access to medical care. Assess the extent to which those infected could be identified through routine medical care and identify the correlates of receiving medical care. This project provides unique, nationally representative data about the prevalence of two serious STDs, linked with detailed behavioral and demographic data about risk factors. This research effort may change the state-of-the-art for both behavioral and epidemiological surveys for STDs and merits timely and careful analyses and publication of findings.